<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hostility by floruerunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052413">hostility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floruerunt/pseuds/floruerunt'>floruerunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beheading is mentioned too, Hurt/Comfort, Implied non/con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Vampires, Violence, a lot of blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floruerunt/pseuds/floruerunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzuha learned that he shouldn't go out alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hostility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, kuzuha was just forced to feed on mob and he didn't like it. it was without his consent so i tagged non-con but there's no rape. </p><p>what is graphic tho is kanae fucking beheading the mf. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being force fed blood never felt so disgusting, since Kuzuha could only think about the sickening iron-flavored poison infesting his palate. Drool dripped down his chin, tears streamed down his face and he didn't bite, he just let his fangs be used to a gross masochist's tell-tale fantasies. </p><p>He choked on the blood continuously slipping in his throat, some of it coming out with snot from his nose. He wanted to throw up. After a good while just lazying around, living like a carefree teenager, his muscles went supple, soft flesh useless to beat up someone and weak body unable to get out of the dangerous situation he got himself into. Fuck. At least he was getting money for this. </p><p>He thought. </p><p>Being a streamer was difficult, that's why he never left home, he realized. But Kanae really wanted that pudding. </p><p>What pudding? </p><p>The one smashed under this person's feet? </p><p>Disgusting. </p><p>He felt his hair be roughly pulled, the strong grip forcing him to look at a face he couldn't quite recognize. "Does it taste good?", the person asked him, and well, it's not like he could answer. </p><p>He wanted to cry. He wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up and sip on a sweet strawberry latte to get this nauseating taste out of his mouth. He wanted Kanae's warm touches, to be held and cry on his shoulder, sighing in his scent, and to feel safe by his feather light kisses. </p><p>Such a sharp contrast to the ache on his jaw, the cold concrete of the parking lot, the disgusting stench of cheap cologne. He wanted to get out. He felt the person slap his face lightly, in such an endearing and lovable manner, he could hear them giggle and comment something about how Kuzuha is cute. A white light flashed on his face, finally making him flinch enough to get his fangs out of that person's skin.</p><p>His mouth hurt. He spit out the blood. </p><p>What happened next was all too fast for his mind to even catch on — screams, blood, a kitchen knife glistening on the dim parking lot's light, a neck being mercilessly open. He curled up, defending himself. There he was trembling, hyperventilating, crying even harder and almost having a panic attack as he could see that above of him, the person who force fed him was having their head cut out with that fucking kitchen knife, the lifeless body being kicked to the side as an ethereal angel held it's head. </p><p>He was expressionless. </p><p>"Damn, I was really looking forward to that pudding, you know?"</p><p>He was going to get angry at Kuzuha for not being able to get him what he asked. It was so simple, and yet he messed up. Shit. "Sorry", he whispered, sobbing, hugging his legs. </p><p>Kanae was covered head to toes in blood. Just like him. </p><p>"It's not your fault, Ku-chan… I love you", a warm, tainted hand ruffling his hair, as a pair of pristine white wings embraced him. "There's no need to be scared anymore, alright?"</p><p>Kuzuha nodded. He was traumatized. </p><p>"Let's find another place to buy sweets and get you a strawberry latte, okay?"</p><p>A cruel smile that would only accept "yes" as an answer. Kuzuha hesitantly held Kanae's hand, looking to the side as he heard a wet, gross, disgusting "splotch" from the angel kicking the human's lifeless head. </p><p>"It is okay now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>